


Luminessence

by FlaminiaK



Series: Sea Rovers [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Bioluminescence, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mermaid!Uruha, Oneshot, Pirate!Kai, Shyness, Surprise Kissing, shy uruha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaminiaK/pseuds/FlaminiaK
Summary: While the Prince was busy saving his beloved Captain, a new couple bloomed unexpectedly!-°-°-°-Based on the ficNo Prey, No Pay, is best if that is read before any of these oneshots!Enjoy~





	Luminessence

**Author's Note:**

> For future image references: [the bioluminescence I'm talking about](http://33.media.tumblr.com/dafcdbb90d6ebd9b7e37fd0127a028a2/tumblr_nlzr58QUHt1qhejy8o1_1280.gif)

It happened in an instant, Uruha didn’t even have the time to register what happened.

He approached that floating human, that seemed unconscious, and after taking his hand to guide him towards a safer zone of the surface and there he got pierced.

Unceremoniously stabbed by something he never felt before: a hotness at the center of his chest, all of his large, delicate fins trembled.  


The man woke up as soon as he felt the air on his face and looked around, before fixing his dark amber eyes on Uruha, looking him confused “don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you” the merman talked slowly, raising his hands out of water.

The pirate just watched Uruha for a couple of seconds, completely in awe for what was in front of him and an awkward silence fell between them “Prince Aoi told me to help the humans, so… uhm…” Uruha muttered.

God he was blushing, was he?? He could feel his cheeks flaming up…!

The man looked like he wanted to say something but his eyes darted just above Uruha’s head and he jumped the merman, grasping his shoulders before dipping into the salt water.

The big mainmast of the Hellion hit the surface just above their heads and Uruha gasped, holding the human and swaying away the danger.

He saved him…?

B-both. Saved both…

Uruha swimmed around and away the ship, still holding the human hand, before letting him breath again “t-than-cough! Thanks” he coughed once out of water.

The merman widened his eyes before diverting his gaze from the man: his voice was still better than his looks, so cheerful and commanding at the same time.

Like a gentle general “your… your welcome” Uruha talked with the loudest voice he could squeeze out of his closed throat… meaning he just murmured those words, while moving away one of his honey-colored lock out away from his eyes.

The human chuckled lightly and Uruha felt a thorn rip his heart out at the sight of the brightest, joyful smile he ever saw in all of his life “don’t be shy, you just saved me! I’m Kai…” the man spoke, moving a had towards the merman.

Uruha looked at that hand like it was going to bite his fingers off, but after a while he gave in to the handshake saying his own name, only to see Kai suddenly remember something.

He started to swim towards the sunken ship and Uruha had to dip under the surface to swim in front of Kai, opening wide his arms “you can’t go there, is dangerous! Prince Aoi would be really sad if some human died today!” Uruha talked with his low, melodious voice.

The human stopped for few seconds, now fully aware of how much beautiful that merman was: his elegant stance and body, his deity-like features and those oh so soft hair, reminded Kai the last rays of a dying sun.

He was pale as a full moon and his scales looked like diamonds reflecting a far away rainbow.

_Now I get it… what felt Rei with that brat of his…_

Kai moved his hand and pointed towards the ship, then on his own face, placing a couple of fingers on his nose.

Uruha tilted his head, frowning confused “I don’t understand… Prince Aoi has all under his control, you don’t have to worry!” the merman swam near the human, caressing his body with his long, gown-like fins, taking his hand to guide him up again for the third time.

Kai spurted water, looking down worried “my friend was in that ship! I need to save him before he drowns! He’s a captain, but he doesn’t need to sink with _that_ ship!” Kai talked hastily and there Uruha understood.

The merman swam around the human with now a more relaxed smile, circling him a couple of time before stopping again in front of him “ahhh, Prince Aoi’s soulmate? He came to his rescue, so I think he’s safe by…now…” Uruha’s voice died slowly when he felt something in the water.

Like a shiver, like it was boiling around them.

It felt… such sorrow that he couldn’t breathe “oi, Uruha? What’s going on?” asked Kai a little worried, before a wave made both of them bump into each other “it’s… heavy” Uruha mumbled, hugging himself tightly “it’s like… the whole ocean is crying” he continued, before another wave hit them, bigger “I don’t feel it, listen… I need to know where’s my friend! He was in bad shape and-!”.

Kai couldn't finish his sentence.

Kai couldn’t even finish what was _thinking_ about.

Uruha was pressed against him, lips on his own as if he was going to die and his warm hazel eyes closed shut.

The newly knew merman was kissing him for dear life, both his hands on his chest and his long tail and fins wrapped around him.

His lukewarm lips were so soft against his own and the desperation in the kiss made Kai’s head spin a little.

The human remained frozen on the spot, even when Uruha backed away completely confused “I-I’m sorry! I… I don’t know what happened, I felt like… Like I had to do it…!” he tried to talk, stuttering and blushing so much Kai thought he was gonna catch fire.

Kai cleared his throat, pushing some of his little braids out of the way “it’s ok… I think?” he croaked, unable to think something coherent for few seconds.

_What the fuck is happening??_

Before he was holding a dying Reita in his arms and now he got kissed by a wonderful, but yet strange merman?

Suddenly another wave hit them, white as the snow and Uruha felt he was going mad from both the embarrassment and the external inputs he was catching from the water.

Suddenly, then, light shone and blinded them for long seconds.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Uruha was literally clenching at his long fins while waiting for the boat to return: Kai just sold Aoi to the butcher of the nearest port and left Reita to steal him back like they all agreed on.

The merman was nervous, of course he cared about his best friend, but he was nervous for more things: he just wanted to say sorry for that strange kiss he gave Kai month prior.

Aoi told him that probably his empathy just got overwhelmed by the Prince’s emotions when Reita died, but Uruha knew it wasn’t only that.

Kai was funny, caring, his smile was brighter than the sun and he was really charming.

Uruha covered his face with his hands, blushing hard.

He was gonna say sorry and move on, nothing more and nothing less.

Yes, he was going to be polite and- “Uruha~!” his cheerful voice shook the poor merman from the core and he looked at the human that called him from the yawl he was rowing “the first part of the plan went really well, the man gave me two bags of gold and-! Are you ok?” Kai stopped his short story to watch him tremble.

Uruha gulped and smiled, nodding “yeah I’m ok, don’t worry, really!” “you didn’t get a sunstroke again, did you? You’re all red” Kai bowed towards the surface of the water, looking Uruha’s face blush even more “n-n-no! I-I-I’m ok I told you!” the merman said all agitated, sinking underwater completely, leaving behind just a bunch of little bubbles.

Kai chuckled, shaking his head, and he dipped his big hand into the water, reaching for Uruha’s head and stroke it gently “what’s going on with you, then?” he asked gently, like talking to a child.

Uruha bubbled something, before resurfacing what sufficed for his lips to be out of the water “I’m… sorry” he whispered.

Kai rose an eyebrow, still having his hand inside the salt water “uh? Sorry for what?” he asked “sorry… for… f-for the kiss… that time…” Uruha stammered, clutching at his chest shyly “you were… worried about your friend… and… I got all flustered… because y-you see… uhm…” his tail flickered with a little lilac light, showing his insides for a sharp moment.

Kai smirked, his gentleness darkening in a more smug expression and he moved the hand in the water to grasp Uruha’s chin.

He pulled the merman up out of the water, while bowing lower “and what if I tell you I liked it?” he whispered.

Uruha widened his hazel eyes, red to the tip of his ears “w-well… I wouldn’t… s-say sorry” again that flicker of pastel light, now pulsing through Uruha’s transparent fins, intermittently and almost led-like.

Kai chuckled at the result of his words and dared to say more “and what if I tell you I want more…?” he talked with a low, smoky voice and there Uruha thought his heart stopped.

He lit up like a Christmas tree and his cheeks deepened in their red color “I-I…w-would…” Uruha clawed the side of the yawl, hoisting himself up slowly to caress Kai’s lips.

For the second time he kissed the human, but this time it wasn’t something else pushing him to do it.

This time Uruha took his time, tasting his lips, letting his tongue calmly slither inside his own mouth to intertwine with the merman’s.

Kai moved deliberately against him, pushing with little force in that kiss, moving his hand from Uruha’s chin to his nape, weave his medium-long honey hair into his finger, gripping them to deepen the kiss.

Uruha rose one arm to hook it around Kai’s neck and he let the man fish him out of the sea, feeling his thighs against the back and both his strong arms gripping his slender figure.

Uruha gasped when Kai’s hand caressed his gills, almost dipping his fingers inside, before stopping the kiss and look inside those dark amber eyes “and what if I tell you that I would do this more often?” Kai mumbled smirking.

Uruha’s fins and tail rhythmical glow changed colors for an instant and Kai thought he was the more magnificent creature of all “I would say you’re a tempter…” the merman breathed, clutching now his other arm around Kai’s neck “and that I would gladly fall in the trap of your coaxing…”.

Kai smiled, a more tender smile “so how am I the tempter? You’re the one that started all” he joked, making Uruha pull a handful of his braids “you… you are the one that wanted more” Uruha talked back, still blushing from ear to ear.

“You’re right… and now I want another one”.


End file.
